Hypnosis
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Yuki x Shuichi. K hypnotizes Yuki and some trouble ensues.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it belongs to the great Murakami Maki.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Yuki x Shuichi. K hypnotizes Yuki and some trouble ensues.

Hypnosis.

Yuki wondered why Toma had asked him to come to his office. Well, in fact, Yuki knew why, but Toma should have known that it was useless. Maybe Mika had asked her husband to do it. She had come to Yuki's flat the day before and told him to reconsider the situation. He had been with Shuichi for three months and it was obvious that their relationship could only end up in tears. So Yuki had better be reasonable and go back to Kyoto before being hurt. But Yuki didn't intend to live according to his family's wishes again. Even though that meant putting up with the baka! Who was he kidding, anyway? He wanted to be with Shuichi.

Yuki arrived in front of NG Production. He entered the building and went to the elevator. He realized that the most surprising thing wasn't that Toma had asked him to come, but that he had complied. His subconscious must have tricked him into going where Shuichi was. Bloody subconscious! Yuki reached the last floor, proceeded to Toma's office and knocked at the door.

"Come in", Toma said. Yuki opened the door. "Eiri-san, what a good surprise! I didn't think you would come", Toma added with a large smile.

"You asked me to come, don't you remember?", Yuki snapped. "So what am I doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you about Shindo-kun. You can't go on like that, Eiri-san. He's becoming famous and soon he'll get over you. I know it isn't easy, but you should leave now, before things get worse."

Yuki knew that it wasn't a good idea to see Toma. So why the hell had he come here in the first place? But Toma was right for one thing: better now than when things get worse. He was going to apply this wise advice to that ridiculous meeting. He scowled at Toma, stood up, scowled some more at Toma, turned around and proceeded to the door, kept scowling even though he couldn't aim at Toma any more, and left the office without even saying good bye.

All that Yuki wanted now was to go home. Or maybe to see Shuichi. After all, the baka must be rehearsing, so he wouldn't act stupid, would he? Yuki decided to go to the sound studio. Shuichi was arguing with Fujisaki about the arrangements of a new song. Yuki had heard Shuichi working on that song at home and it was very good, but Fujisaki could probably make it even better. Of course, Yuki had told Shuichi that it was crap, but his lover had just laughed. Since when did Shuichi know what he really thought?

At that point, Shuichi caught sight of his dear Yuki. He was overwhelmed with joy. Yuki had come to see him, he was here just for him. Shuichi ran towards Yuki, glomped him and exclaimed: "Yukiii, Yuki, Yuki, I'm so happy to see you."

A vein twitched on Yuki's forehead. Okay, maybe he had been wrong in coming here, but it was all Toma's fault. Before he could say anything, a round of shots resounded in the room.

"Mr Yuki, I'm happy to see that you show some interest in your lover's work. But, Shindo-kun, will you go back to work AT ONCE?" K was aiming his machine gun at Shuichi. The singer facefaulted and reluctantly moved away from Yuki.

But Yuki was now in a really bad mood and didn't appreciate it when his lover had to stop hugging him. Even though Shuichi shouldn't do that in front of everybody. So Yuki declared: "Mr K, you're as tactless as ever!"

K slowly turned around, raised an eyebrow, then looked daggers at Yuki. Everybody froze from the tension, turning into living icicles, except Yuki who wasn't impressed since he was the Champion of the Glare of Death.

"Mr Yuki, I am a former CIA agent. I have therefore a lot of tact. I am good at handling arms and I like their efficiency, but I can get what I want with far more subtle methods."

"Like what?", a sceptical Yuki asked.

"Hypnosis!", K announced triumphantly.

"Nonsense! I don't believe in that crap, and, above all, even if it could work, I don't think you could use it properly."

"Are you questioning my skills? Well, I can easily prove them to you. I am going to hypnotize you."

"This is ridiculous!", Yuki protested.

"Are you afraid, Mr Yuki?", K defied Yuki.

"Of course not! But that won't work with me and you'll make a fool of yourself", Yuki warned him.

"This is going to be fun!", Shuichi whispered to Hiro. "Good luck, Yuki!", he said aloud.

Yuki frowned. He didn't like the whole situation. But why worry? There was no way it could work. He was going to put that excuse for a spy in his place.

"Please, sit down on this chair, Mr Yuki." The writer complied. K took the pendant he was always wearing hidden under his shirt. You could never know when you were going to need that kind of gadgets. A CIA agent must always be prepared. "Just relax, look at the pendant and listen only to my voice."

Yuki focused on the pendant that K was slowly swinging. It was shining with the artificial light of the studio. But how could such a little thing hypnotize anybody?

"Your legs are light, your arms are light too. You feel rested. Just listen to my voice."

All that K was saying was just a cliche. He must have learnt hypnosis with a movie. Strangely enough, Yuki felt relieved. He didn't risk being hypnotized like that.

"Now, your head is light too. I'm going to count up to three and you'll be in a trance. There's nothing except my voice."

Count up to three: that was the funniest part. And, meanwhile, that little shining thing was going to the left, going to the right, going to the left...

"One."

Going to the right...

"Two."

Going to the left...

"Three."

No more thought came to Yuki's mind. K moved his hand in front of Yuki's face, but there was no reaction at all.

"Mr Yuki, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do", Yuki answered in a monotonous tone.

"Well, it seems I haven't lost the knack!" K was radiating pride. He grinned and his eyes suddenly glistened with malice. It was time for revenge! "Mr Yuki, stand up on your chair."

Yuki climbed on his chair.

"And now, tell everybody that I know how to hypnotize people and that I'm full of tact."

Yuki said that with his monotonous tone.

"With more conviction, please."

Yuki said it again and, now, that sounded as if he meant it.

"Okay, you can go down now." K grinned again. "But I'm not done with you. You're going to hop in the room."

Everybody was stunned when Yuki indeed started to hop. Shuichi laughed and applauded like a kid watching a show of magic. "You're great, Yuki! I love you."

"He can't listen to you, Shindo-kun. He only listens to my voice", K explained.

Shuichi pouted with jealousy. Then, an evil idea crossed K's mind. "Mr Yuki, Shindo-kun has just said he loves you. What do you want to answer him?"

"I love him too", Yuki declared, again with his monotonous tone. Truth comes from hypnosis!

When he heard that, Shuichi slowly melted into a puddle. Yuki loved him! His dear Yuki loved him! Well, of course, Shuichi had always known it, but it was so good to hear Yuki actually say it! But could that count since he was hypnotized? Oh, that was just a little detail! Shuichi decided that it didn't matter and kept on melting. Hiro and Fujisaki looked at their friend with worry, but he was far too gone to realize it.

On the contrary, K was beginning to enjoy the situation very much. "Mr Yuki, what do you think when you see Shindo-kun?"

Yuki answered in a very serious tone: "I find him very sexy, I feel like tearing away all his clothes, I want to fuck him senseless because I love making him sated, I..."

"That's enough, Mr Yuki!", K ordered. He had suddenly facefaulted. Hiro and Fujisaki felt very embarrassed but wondered why K was ill at ease too. The puddle, influenced by its hormones, was turning into Shuichi again. Then, the three of them realized what had stopped K. Or rather who. Toma was standing there, with his arms folded and a very menacing look on his face.

"K-san, what are you doing to Eiri-san?" Toma sounded so calm that he was more frightening than Death itself.

Talking about Death, K didn't feel like being knocked over by a mysterious car. He had been a CIA agent and kept gathering information about his fellow workers. So he knew that he was now in a tricky situation. "Well, you know, it was just a little experiment and Mr Yuki agreed to take part in it. Isn't that what happened, Shindo-kun?"

Shuichi, with his eyes still star-filled, answered: "Yes, Yuki agreed."

"Anyway, you'd better stop that at once", Toma commented in a very convincing tone.

"Of course", K answered.

So Toma left the room, confident of his power. K would obey him.

"Mr Yuki, I'm going to count up to three and you'll get out of your trance. You'll remember everything."

"What?", Shuichi exclaimed. "But he's gonna be furious!"

"All that happened would have been useless if he didn't remember", K declared.

"He isn't the one who's gonna go home with Yuki!", Shuichi mumbled.

"So, Mr Yuki, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"One, two, three."

Yuki blinked. He blinked again. That was NOT possible! He couldn't have done what he had done. And he couldn't have said what he had said. Yuki didn't even talk to K. He only grabbed Shuichi by the wrist and dragged him out of the building and towards his car. He drove to his flat without uttering a single word. He was mad at K and, above all, he was mad at himself. How could the situation have gotten so much out of control? He had said he loved Shuichi! He had said he wanted to... To hell with that! Everybody knew he loved sex. He had a reputation for that. But he had said he loved Shuichi! That was really disastrous!

Next to him, Shuichi kept quiet. He knew Yuki was furious. He should have stopped K from doing that to his lover. But it had been so funny! And then, Yuki had said all those things about him. It had been great! But now, Yuki would probably make him sleep on the couch for days or even weeks. He'd better not aggravate Yuki any more if he wanted to have sex again one day.

They finally arrived at Yuki's flat. Yuki dragged Shuichi into his bedroom. "Don't imagine I'm not angry any more! But get undressed."

Shuichi didn't move. He just stared at Yuki. He didn't understand.

"I want you", Yuki added. "Do you know why I don't make you sleep on the couch?"

"Because you love me!", Shuichi exclaimed with assurance.

"I don't!", Yuki answered.

"But you said..."

"I was influenced by Mr K, I didn't mean it!"

Shuichi didn't reply. He knew Yuki would never admit it, not before long anyway. But he also knew Yuki did love him, so he didn't mind too much. "Well, why am I not sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"Because that bloody hypnosis session made me hard! So I'm going to do all that I said." And Yuki shoved Shuichi onto the bed. Shuichi smiled naughtily. He had known from the beginning that hypnosis was going to be fun, but he hadn't guessed how much. Anyway, he couldn't think longer about it, because Yuki began his ministrations.

The end.

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
